A Kiss With A Fist
by TonkaToy
Summary: "Shut up!" Artemis barked at me, placing firm hands on her hips. Eyes ablaze with an inner fire. I bit my lip to stop from whimpering at her harsh words and crossed my arms over my chest in a challenge. Artemis never gives up a challenge. One-Shot/SongFic


**Based off the song 'Kiss With A Fist' by Florence + The machine. **

**It's a great song, go look it up… **

_You hit me once_

_I hit you back_

_You gave a kick_

_I gave a slap_

_You smashed a plate over my head_

_And I set fire to our bed._

Apollo

"Shut up!" Artemis barked at me, placing firm hands on her hips. Eyes ablaze with a inner fire. I bit my lip to stop from whimpering at her harsh words and crossed my arms over my chest in a challenge. Artemis never gives up a challenge. She was silent sizing me up.

"Why should I?" I said quietly back. The tears stinging my golden eyes, threatening to slip over my eyelids and cascade to the ground. The punch came hard and fast striking my stomach with amazing power. It knocked my breath away, when I regained the ability to breath I went after my sister. With much fussing I got her against the wall punching her cheek, not holding back. I felt heartbroken at causing my little sister pain, yet the voice in the back of my head told me to do it. Artemis snarled pushing on my suntanned shoulders, her pale hands stood out strongly against my skin.

"A-Artemis," I whimpered reaching out a hand to touch her cheek.

"Don't touch me!" Artemis snarled snapping her teeth at my hand. She bent her knee up, her always being the flexible one, and kicked her foot out into my knee. The sound of my hand hitting her unbruised cheek echoed around the house.

"Bastard!" She screamed the heels of her palms slammed into my collarbone along with another harsh push from her knee sending me backwards straight into the cabinet, doors wide open. Artemis jumped after me, her slim body moving much like on of her deer.

Ever so slowly one plate began to tip and wobble at the collision of me into the cabinet, before starting it's fall to earth. Artemis sprung forward her hand karate chopping the plate. It shattered on impact of her hand. Throwing my arms over my face, I cringed, glass shards burying into my arms and face. When I dared open my eyes Artemis was standing a few feet away.

"Oops."

_You hit me once_

_I hit you back_

_You gave a kick_

_I gave a slap_

_You smashed a plate over my head_

_And I set fire to our bed. _

I sat on the coach, bloody and cut up, pulling glass shards out of my arms. My blonde hair fell over my eyes, killing my normal sunny looks. Artemis was attempting to murder me with her gaze; I could feel it burning into the side of my face. She held ice to her bruises under her eyes.

Some how I didn't feel bad for her.

She deserved it.

_My black eye cast no shadows._

_Your red eye sees no blame_

_Your slaps don't stick_

_Your kicks don't hit. _

_So we remain the same_

_Blood sticks,_

_Sweat drips_

_Break the lock if it don't fit._

It was worse then the first time, my kicks harder, her slaps rougher. I got the black eye this round which swelled and stung. My sister and I were on anything but good terms. When we slept we stuck to our sides of the bed. It took me longer to get to sleep because of this. Artemis was like my teddy bear, something to hold onto. Something to keep me safe and something to scare away the ghosts or wild animals.

Something to love.

Some_body_ to love.

Her kicks and punched no longer hurt me mentally, which was good I guess. So we remain the same, fighting day in and day out. Blood strains on clothing and floors.

_A kick in the teeth is good for some_

_A kiss with a fist is better then none._

"You're so annoying!" Artemis snarled swinging a kick at my face. I swung away, eyes dull with boredom.

"You're one to talk." I muttered bitterly back. Artemis let out another growl as I struggled to get a hold of her wrists, pinning her back to my chest. Artemis looked up at me over her own shoulder, eyes wide and breath coming out in pants. We were quiet looking at each other softly. I looked away from her, trying to ignore the world blurry with tears.

"I-I'm sorry." I choked out placing my forehead against her shoulder and letting her wrist go. I expected to feels arms wrap around me and words of forgivable in my ear. Instead I received a stunning punch aimed at my jaw. Artemis escaped from me as I coiled away from her in pain. Artemis looked over at me.

"No, no you're not."

_I broke your jaw once before._

_Spilled your blood along the floor,_

_You broke my leg in return. _

_So lets sit back and watch the bed burn_

_Blood sticks,_

_Sweat drips._

_Break the lock if it don't fit._

_A kick in the teeth is good for some,_

_A kiss with a fist is better then none._

I stared at the blood strain on the floor then at the cast wrapped around my lower leg. Being a god, I knew it would heal soon. Artemis was in the bedroom doing who knows what. Pressing my fingers to the dark bruise I mumbled wishes under my breath.

A kick in the teeth is good for some, but a kiss would do me fine.

_You hit me once_

_I hit you back_

_You gave a kick_

_I gave a slap_

_You smashed a plate over my head _

_And I set fire to our bed. _

_Apollo_

**First one-shot. With no point at all.**

**I think I'm going to write another one shot to go with this one using 'Wine Red' by The Hush Sound. I second I heard that song I thought of Artemis and Apollo. It might have death in it although…**

**~Tonka Toy**


End file.
